The use of communication networks to send and receive information has become increasingly prominent. For example, individuals and businesses frequently access websites to conduct business transactions, transfer information, share ideas, experience entertainment media, and utilize other services. However, as a result of the increased use of communication networks, websites have also become increasingly vulnerable to attacks by malicious individuals and/or software applications.
The security of a website is of great importance to those who operate, host, insure, or are otherwise involved in the provision of a website. In addition, users who access the website often demand assurance that the website is safe, secure, and will not harm the user's computer system. Unfortunately, despite security precautions, a website could still be subject to intrusions by computer hackers, malware, viruses, and other malicious attacks. Such attacks can harm the reputation of the website, which can result in decreased traffic to the site and negatively impact the goals of the website operator.